kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Barbarian Mead Hall
"Bring it on!" '' The '''Barbarian Mead Hall,' or just Barbarian Hall, is a Level 4 Melee Tower. It trains the mighty barbarians: ruthless hunters who wade through their foes with axes, axes, and more axes! They are capable of throwing these heavy weapons, and also wield nets that slow flying enemies. These barbarians will tear your enemies to shreds! Many fear their blood-thirsty and war-hungry attitude, but it's a good thing they're on your side...for now. Description "Barbarians are savage warriors that will quickly clear a battlefield, usually at the cost of their own lives." Barbarians are deadly but versatile troops. They are able to wield not one, but two double-bladed axes in battle, dealing insane amounts of damage to enemies. Throwing axes allows them to tackle small amounts of flying enemies, while their hunting nets will also slow down these air waves. Compared to the Paladins of the Holy Order, Barbarians will die much, much quicker, due to their complete lack of armor and willingness to fight. However, they also deal more damage, allowing them to stave off waves of light enemies such as wulves. Their ranged attacks allow them to do even more damage, as if they didn't do enough already. Also, the fully upgraded More Axes skill makes Barbarians do 46-54 damage instead of 16-24. Their lack of armor, or any clothes at all, seemingly does not affect their ability to function in cold enviroments... Spells Throwing axes Barbarians can throw great axes at ground and flying enemies in range. Hunting Nets Hunter by nature, Barbarians can throw nets to slow flying enemies for a while. More Axes Barbarians equip an additional axe to deliver additional damage. Whirlwind Attack When struck, Barbarians have a chance of dealing damage to all enemies in the area. Strategy Opposed to its counterpart, the Holy Order, Barbarians and their upgrades specialise in dealing damage. *The barbarians biggest weakness is armour, where even a knights barracks fares better off. Buy the Throwing axe upgrade early and make sure to group barracks and reinforcements in front of them. *If barbarians engage with High-damage enemies like Slayers, Troll Champions and Yeti or becomes the target of long-distance mosters like shadow archers and necromancers, change the rally point quickly; Your barbarians will die quickly. *If your barbarians are hurt, utilise every oppurtunity to pull them out of combat and let them heal. They can still can use their throwing axes and nets while doing so. *The Throwing axe and Net Upgrades are incredibly useful against flying enemies. Fully upgraded Throwing axes makes short work of gargoyles, while nets keep them in the range of support towers and strips Rocket Riders off their Turbo ability. *Remember that 16-24 damage is actually not alot, and their worth still is in blocking. Be sure to buy More axes upgrades (46-54 is nearly 2.5 times stronger), and with all barracks buy ranged towers. Quotes "Killing time!" "Bring it on!" "Time for blood!" "To the death!" 'Trivia' There seems to be a different upgrade between the ipad and the PC versions, the ipad upgrade Whirlwind is replaced by "Hunting nets" on PC Category:Towers Category:Melee Towers Category:Units